


Хороших девочек переоценивают

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [36]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Drinking, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Форестер приобрел привычку случаться в жизни Боаза Пристли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороших девочек переоценивают

Сначала прорезался слух: в душе шумела вода. Потом заработало обоняние, подразнило запахом кофе. Боаз решился открыть один глаз и тут же испуганно зажмурился: качающиеся стены не внушали доверия, а торшер, стоящий слева от кровати, определенно собирался напасть и угрожающе накренился. В рот упрямо лезли собственные лохмы. «Обстригу», — мелькнула вялая мысль. И тут очнулись болевые рецепторы, и Боаз хрипло застонал: в голове тяжело бомкнули колокола одновременно всех соборов Сан-Франциско.  
  
«Все, — измучено подумал Боаз. — Больше никаких вечеринок. Ни-ка-ких!». Он непроизвольно сжал виски ладонями, словно это могло не дать голове расколоться.  
  
Рон закончил возиться в ванной, выключил воду. Прошлепали по полу босые ноги, прогнулся матрас кровати Боаза. Тут вернулся с прогулки разум и заорал, что сосед Боаза по комнате еще не приехал из Монтаны. Да и не имели они обыкновения рассиживаться на кроватях друг у друга, они вообще едва разговаривали.  
  
Среди ярких разноцветных пятен, в который алкоголь превратил воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, определенно мелькала Айрин: роскошная брюнетка со второго курса премеда, к которой Боаз пробовал подкатывать всю прошедшую неделю.  
  
Неужели?  
  
Боаз с надеждой приоткрыл глаза и тут же со стоном прикрыл. Черт, как-то сомнительно, что крупный член, в который уперся его взгляд, принадлежал Айрин. Интересно, после какого по счету коктейля Боаз умудрился сменить ориентацию? Он попытался поднапрячь память, и голова тут же дала ему понять, что так делать не надо. А вспомнить удалось всего ничего. Из «всего» было пиво, коктейль, снова пиво, еще пара коктейлей, Айрин, еще коктейли. Дальше начиналось «ничего».  
  
А, стоп! Что-то все же всплывало! Точно — ощущение покалывания в ладонях. Похоже, он ерошил чужие волосы, цеплялся за них и бормотал нечто вроде: «Ты охренительный, но почему так коротко, а? Тебе пойдут длинные волосы». Блядь, ну блядь же! Походу, он трахнул парня. Боаз прислушался к себе и скорректировал вывод — походу, парень трахнул его.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — выдохнули в ухо, и о плечо потерлась щека, заросшая жесткой щетиной.  
  
Боаз обреченно открыл глаза, и ему в руки тут же всунули стакан с водой и пару таблеток.  
  
— Аспирин, — деловито сказал его ночной партнер.  
  
Боаз покорно выпил таблетки, пол-литра воды и только тогда посмотрел на добрейшего, предусмотрительнейшего человека, сидящего на его постели.  
  
Высокий — да, блин, высоченный! Живое, подвижное лицо быстро меняло выражения от сочувствия и заботы до мягкой дразнящей полуулыбки. Родинка возле носа, ямочки на щеках. Что ж, симпатичный. Только волосы, да, коротковаты. Боаз тряхнул собственной гривой и скривился — голова! Парень протянул руку и ласково накрутил на палец осветленную прядь.  
  
— Какого они были цвета? — спросил он.  
  
Нифига себе первый вопрос!  
  
— Рыжеватые, — сказал Боаз и даже испугался — блин, этот скрип — его голос? — Э-э-э, как тебя зовут? — в конкурсе на самый крутой первый вопрос он явно побеждал.  
  
— Ого! Что, совсем ничего? — расстроился парень. — А я-то старался.  
  
Он вытянулся на кровати рядом с Боазом, уткнулся носом в подушку, и его плечи затряслись.  
  
— Эй, ну чего ты? — ну да, Боаз растерялся, талантом утешать плачущих парней он точно не обладал.  
  
Парень обернулся, и нифига он не плакал, ржал, скотина. А Боаз завис. Смех что-то сделал с глазами его гостя. Боаз никогда не умел подбирать определение красивому, а сейчас это пришло само — солнце, отражавшееся в золотом песке, лежащем на дне родника. Черт, он так и знал, что долбаный курс литературы, взятый для количества часов, не пройдет даром. Но какие глаза! Космос. И от улыбки в комнате светлело. Черти бы побрали литературу.  
  
— Прости, я до сегодняшнего утра думал, что незабываем, — сквозь смех произнес парень.  
  
— А я до сегодняшнего дня думал, что натурал, — брякнул Боаз.  
  
Парень внезапно оборвал смех и напряженно уставился на Боаза.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет, Бо? — в его голосе прозвучал искрений ужас.  
  
Теперь уже Боаз улыбнулся и даже язык показал:  
  
— Восемнадцать, расслабься. И меня зовут Боаз.  
  
Парень действительно расслабился, снова засиял:  
  
— Да, ты сказал, а потом попросил называть тебя Бо. Я — Дин. «QBar» на Кастро, ваша компания наделала там шороху, еле увел тебя, когда бармен собрался полицию вызывать. А… у тебя действительно был первый раз с парнем?  
  
— Ага, — коротко ответил Боаз.  
  
Кастро? Полиция? Ни-хе-ра. Накатило еще одно ощущение: виски изо рта в рот пьянит сильнее.  
  
— Ясно. — Дин глянул на него из-под ресниц и жарко покраснел, заалели щеки, шея, уши. — Может, ты и думал, что натурал, но твое тело об этом точно не знало. И ему понравилось, — пробормотал он, касаясь губами губ Боаза. — Как голова? — деловито спросил он.  
  
— Прошла, — удивленно ответил Боаз, тяжелый гул в ушах превратился в едва слышный отголосок.  
  
Боаз чувствовал себя… А, пожалуй, хорошо!  
  
— Тогда в душ, чисть зубы, потом завтрак, — сверкнул мимолетной улыбкой Дин.  
  
Завтрак и правда был. Потом. Очень-очень потом. Когда Боаз встал, его тело — вот предатель! — определенно сообщило ему, что не верит в трезвость хозяина. Стены еще больше накренились, даже потолок, похоже, решил рухнуть на голову. И рухнул бы — может, и не потолок, но Боаз уж точно, — если бы крепкие руки не подхватили сзади. Так и дошли до ванной: Дин поддерживал, подставлял плечо, необидно посмеивался.  
  
В душе с Боазом и случился первый гомосексуальный опыт. Ладно-ладно, первый осознанный гомосексуальный опыт. Дин одним движением скинул футболку и встал под душ вместе с Боазом, прижался, потерся бедром о пах. Член тут же зашевелился. Когда тебе восемнадцать, члену плевать на рефлексии. Трах в приоритете и не ебет. Вернее, как раз… Черт.  
  
Дин налил в руку гель и заскользил ладонями по шее Боаза, погладил бока и живот, сильно провел по внутренней поверхности бедер. Лизнул ямку в основании шеи, и Боаз чуть не заорал. Потом его затрясло: Дин легко прошелся губами по ключицам, соскам, кончиком языка коснулся ушных раковин. Блядь, в ведь считается, что тело женщины — сплошная эрогенная зона, а мужику главное, чтобы член стимулировали. Видно, это он сказал вслух, потому что Дин снова засмеялся.  
  
— Так считают какие-то идиоты, — прошептал он и прикусил кожу Боаза на плече.  
  
Боаз заскулил, да, именно заскулил, как щенок.  
  
— Тише, мой хороший, тише. — От ласкового голоса Дина по спине прошла горячая волна.  
  
Дин целовал, покусывал, слизывал воду с кожи, дразня, обводил губами соски, и бедра Боаза дергались от каждого горячего прикосновения. Контролировать тело? Блин, сами попробуйте!  
  
— Тебе… хорошо? — не совсем уверенно спросил Дин. — Если что-то не так, я остановлюсь. Позже, боюсь, не смогу, — виновато добавил он.  
  
У Дина не так много опыта, понял Боаз, и от этого почему-то стало еще лучше.  
  
— Хорошо. Не останавливайся, — шепнул он Дину в ухо.  
  
Тот всмотрелся в лицо Боаза и вдруг плавно опустился на колени.  
  
«Ему, наверное, неудобно, такой большой, а душевая…», — мелькнула последняя связная мысль. По члену заскользили горячие губы. И способность думать предательски улетучилась. Зато как оживилась способность ощущать! Ох!  
  
Дин сосал, легко сжимая ствол, язык танцевал, обводя головку. Мало-о-о! Как мало! Сильнее! Боаз двигал бедрами в тщетной попытке получить хоть немного больше. И Дин понял, сжал сильнее, доводя до мольбы.  
  
— Сделай что-то, сделай! — просил Боаз, сам не зная о чем.  
  
Дин встал, и Боаз почти всхлипнул от разочарования.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи, — руки Дина легко пробежали по затылку, шее.  
  
Он обнял Боаза, уткнулся лицом в его грудь и обхватил длинными пальцами сразу оба члена. Он дрочил их так сильно и правильно, что Боазу хватило нескольких движений, чтобы его снесло в охренительный оргазм. Тут же с длинным хриплым выдохом-стоном кончил Дин.  
  
«Ничего себе…», — подумал Боаз, когда в глазах начало постепенно проясняться. Он почти повис на Дине, так тряслись мышцы, впрочем, тот тоже не то чтобы слишком уверенно стоял на ногах.  
  
Дин прижимался к нему так крепко, что Боаз чувствовал, как ходит ходуном его грудь. Когда Дин попытался отстраниться, Боаз не дал, положил ладонь на поясницу Дина, прижал к себе.  
  
— Господи, Дин… Никогда еще… — хрипло выдавил Боаз.  
  
Дин мягко приподнял за подбородок его голову, убрал с лица мокрые волосы, подушечкой большого пальца вытер влагу с ресниц. И замер, пристально вглядываясь в Боаза.  
  
«Ты такой сладкий», — иногда говорили девушки. «Конфе-е-етка», — тянули они.  
  
«Если скажет — уйду, — решил про себя Боаз. — А нет, выгоню — это же моя комната!»  
  
— У тебя такие глаза, — тихо сказал Дин, — умереть можно какие.  
  
Банально? Ага. Только выгонять не захотелось. Боаз провел пальцем по скуле Дина и сказал:  
  
— Ты красивый…  
  
Дин тут же маково вспыхнул, поймал палец губами, пососал. Боаз почувствовал, как шевельнулся член и охнул.  
  
— Что, снова? — вслух удивился он.  
  
Дин мягко хмыкнул.  
  
— Мне давно ни с кем не было так хорошо, — в его голосе слышалась улыбка. — Но, может, все же позавтракаем?  
  
— Ла-а-дно, — немного разочаровано протянул Боаз.  
  
Он коснулся губами макушки Дина, кольнули короткие волоски. «Он подстригся совсем недавно, — понял Боаз. — Очень жаль, ему пошли бы волосы длиннее». И чего его заклинило на этом?  
  
Вначале они вытирались, отбирая друг у друга единственное полотенце. Потом кидались булочками, словно какие-то шестилетки. Никакой неловкости, никакого ощущения чуждости, будто они прожили всю жизнь в соседних домах, ходили в одну школу, поступили в один колледж.  
  
Дин сказал что-то забавное, Боаз ржал так, что вишневый сок потек по подбородку. И Дин перестал смеяться, только смотрел потемневшим, тяжелым взглядом.  
  
Вот это уже было нихуя не весело, а вполне страшно. Казалось, сделай кто-то из них один шаг, и все изменится, перевернется мир.  
  
Дин этот шаг сделал. Он встал, обошел стол, рывком поднял Боаза на ноги и впился в его губы своими. Целовал так, что, кроме слова «отчаяние», ничего не приходило в голову.  
  
Слишком быстро, слишком сильно, слишком… слишком: Боаз испугался и все испортил.  
  
— Чувак! — легко бросил он. — Ну ты монстр!  
  
И мир остался на месте.  
  
У Дина дрогнули губы, а потом серьезность ушла из глаз. Он взъерошил волосы Боаза и сказал с наигранной гордостью:  
  
— Да! Я такой, блондиночка!  
  
Ну да, второй раз за два часа они не добрались до кровати. Боаз обогатил свой сексуальный опыт изучением на практике приемов минета. Правда многомудрый учитель в процессе урока поскуливал и срывался в стон:  
  
— Да, вот так… Ох, Бо, ну у тебя и губы, охренеть, вот так, прикрой зубы… О-о-ой, еще, еще, Бо, пожалуйста. Я-языком… обведи головку языком… Ай, да, да, ну да же! Какой ты…какой…как быстро учишься-я-я… Теперь чуть сильнее, да, так, и-и-идеально. Быстрее, прошу, ну чуточку… Ой, да ты специально! Не могу больше, Бо, ну Бо! Ох, Бо, я сейчас…  
  
Боаз отстранился, а когда горячая струя расплескалась по его груди, медленно растер сперму и — вспомнил порнушку, да — облизал пальцы. Дин молчал, только смотрел на него глазами с расширенными зрачками и покусывал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Почему сейчас? — вдруг тоскливо спросил он. — Боже, ну почему сейчас?  
  
Боаз не понял, глянул вопросительно, но Дин не стал объяснять, мотнул головой.  
  
Потом они все же дошли до кровати. Не, не трахаться. Спать. Дин лежал, поглаживая волосы Боаза, ласково перебирая пряди. Было хорошо и уютно, и Боаз почти засыпал, устроившись головой на крепком плече.  
  
«Осознание гомосексуальности вроде бы должно стать драмой, — расслабленно подумал он. — А у меня как всегда — ситком».  
  
На этой позитивной мысли Боаз отключился часа на три.  
  
Разбудил его тихий разговор по телефону:  
  
— Нет, Клара, нет. Не передумал. Нет, нельзя переиграть. Не надо, это нечестный прием, Клара, нечестный. Все. Все. Буду на месте, позвоню. Пока.  
  
— Твоя девушка? — хрипло со сна спросил Боаз.  
  
И то, что шевельнулось в душе, определенно походило на ревность. Вот бля. Да что с ним? Это же случайный партнер, они потрахались и вот-вот разбегутся.  
  
— Сестра, — глухо ответил Дин и захлопнул мобильник.  
  
Потом повернулся и немного неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы же в кампусе Калифорнийского? Ты студент?  
  
Тему сменил. Что ж, Боаз не против.  
  
— Ага, колледж и премед. Закончу, получу диплом бакалавра. Потом мед, четыре года, и стану психиатром.  
  
— О, какие у тебя планы, — покивал Дин. — А до этого?  
  
— Школа, — пожал плечами Боаз. — А ты? Тоже учишься?  
  
Дин помолчал.  
  
— Не учусь. Школа, потом работал строителем, женился, переспал с любовью всей своей жизни, развелся.  
  
— Ох, как ты с ней круто, — Боаз сел на кровати и уставился на Дина.  
  
— С ними, на самом деле, — криво улыбнулся Дин. — Такой вот я мудак.  
  
— Отвал башки, — засмеялся Боаз. — Слушай, а тебе-то сколько лет, что ты так много успел?  
  
— Двадцать три.  
  
— А женился ты?..  
  
— В девятнадцать, — неохотно ответил Дин.  
  
— Ты не мудак, — помолчав, неловко брякнул Боаз. — Просто так бывает. А что с любовью-то жизни?  
  
— Не сложилось, — Дин передернул плечами. — Вот так точно бывает.  
  
Он лег, свернувшись, подтянув колени к груди, а голову уложил на бедро Боаза. Тот провел ладонью по волосам Дина и сам удивился, насколько привычным показалось движение. Слишком быстро. Это вообще реально?  
  
— А потом? — Боаз задал почти риторический вопрос.  
  
Он тонул в ощущениях: тепло, тяжелая голова, пальцы, скользящие вверх-вниз по голени.  
  
А Дин ответил:  
  
— Работал. Продавцом в магазине, строителем, затем дальнобойщиком, — мгновение помолчал, а потом добавил очень быстро, словно боялся передумать и не сказать: — Недавно вот в армию записался. Сегодня еду на базу.  
  
Ладонь Боаза замерла на голове Дина.  
  
— З-зачем? В армию — зачем? — с ужасом спросил он.  
  
— Да сделать что-то хотел. Я ведь неудачник. Учился не так чтобы очень. Никуда не смог поступить. Женился… Я правда думал, что люблю ее. Не любил. А вот Рори — любил, это моя девушка, со школы. Называла меня «идеальный первый бойфренд», лучше бы мудаком, честное слово. Она умная, Йель и все такое. Знаешь, как она писала? Я читал. Она спрашивала, мол, ну как тебе, а я только и мог промямлить — «понравилось». Зачем я ей такой? Зачем я вообще кому-то — такой? Ну вот и решил, чтоб хоть родители гордились.  
  
— И? — Боаз снова коснулся волос Дин. Теперь он понимал, почему они такие короткие. Блядь… Блядь!  
  
— Они не гордились, — тяжело уронил Дин и выскользнул из-под руки.  
  
Сел на кровать спиной к Боазу. Тот видел, как напряжены мышцы, придвинулся ближе, прижался щекой к горячей коже между лопатками.  
  
— Эй, хочешь, буду тобой гордиться? — спросил совершенно серьезно.  
  
Дин помотал головой, разгоняя дурные мысли.  
  
— Я жалею, Бо, вот сейчас я жалею, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Почему? — затаил дыхание Боаз.  
  
— Потому что — ты. Глупо очень, да? — Дин повернулся к Боазу, глянул устало, растерянно.  
  
Когда Дин не улыбался, комната словно погружалась в сумрак.  
  
— Нет. Нет. — Боаз помолчал. — Чувак, сколько у нас времени?  
  
— Часов пять до моего автобуса, — Дин справился с собой и заговорил спокойнее.  
  
— Целых пять часов. Это богатство, Дин, — прошептал Боаз.  
  
Он сполз с кровати, опустился на колени перед Дином, торжественно объявил:  
  
— Что ж, давай-ка поглядим, как у тебя с эрогенными зонами, — развел колени Дина и длинно лизнул внутреннюю поверхность бедра.  
  
— Ох, — растерянно улыбнулся Дин.  
  
Еще не та улыбка, но в комнате чуточку посветлело.  
  
— Раз, — многозначительно начал счет Боаз, кончиками пальцев ведя под коленом Дина, и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. — Два…  
  
В голове запустился обратный отсчет: четыре часа пятьдесят шесть минут.  
  


***

  
— Ты такой сла-а-адкий, такой вку-у-усный, — манерно тянул Дин.  
  
Он вылизывал член Боаза, стояк был болезненным, как и разочарование.  
  
Повелся ведь. На имя и повелся — Дин, и волосы — короткие, колкие. Казалось бы, вот возьми и повтори лучшие сутки собственной жизни. Так нет, этот Дин оказался отменным пидарасом. Не, трахался он нормально, технично. Тело Боаза на него реагировало как надо. Твердело, кончало, дрожало. А вот душа не отзывалась ничем.  
  
А ведь думалось, что когда тебе девятнадцать, тела должно быть достаточно. Нифига. Боазу нужен был свет улыбки, мягкий голос, крепкое плечо, чтобы уснуть на нем после. Боаз нуждался в Дине — том Дине, правильном Дине.  
  
Его Дине.  
  
С которым он самозабвенно целовался на автовокзале год назад. Да, устроили они тогда шоу. Готовый к отправлению автобус Дина даже перекосило: еще бы, пассажиры приникли к окнам слева.  
  
Потом они шли вдоль автобуса: Боаз снаружи, а Дин — внутри. Потом Дин закинул свою сумку в багажную ячейку, у него задралась футболка, обнажая полоску загорелой кожи. Потом он подышал на стекло, нарисовал идиотское сердечко — сердечко, блядь! — и проговорил одними губами: «Я напишу». Потом мелькнули красные габаритные огни.  
  
Все.  
  
И да, все эти сентиментальные прекрасности Боаз помнил посекундно. Как и свой личный идиотизм. Динов, впрочем, тоже.  
  
Ведь ни одному, ни другому в голову не пришло — ни адресов, ни фамилий! Боазу, может, еще простительно, как дурню малолетнему. Но Дин-то уже и жениться успел, и развестись, и любовь жизни трахнуть. Нет чтобы спросить мэйл?  
  
Вот так и потерялись.  
  
Только Боаз все равно ячейку для писем в кампусе проверял, сам не зная для чего. Ожидание письма с адресом «В кампус, Боазу» его почти веселило. И сам написать не мог. Имеющийся адрес тоже не выглядел слишком надежным: «В армию, охренительному парню Дину».  
  
— Конфе-е-етка!  
  
Неправильный Дин все же сказал личное стоп-слово Боаза. Тот оттолкнул русую голову.  
  
— Пошел отсюда, — сказал он, встал и закрылся в ванной.  
  
Парень, конечно, совершенно не был виноват, что он не тот Дин, которого требовал организм Боаза. Кто ж знал, что этот организм такой привередливый?  
  
Дин что-то вопил за дверью, но Боаз включил воду. Обхватил член и закрыл глаза. Колкое ощущение в ладонях, полоска загорелой кожи над потертым ремнем джинсов, теплые, нежные губы на ключице.  
  
— Дин, — прошептал Боаз. — Дин…  
  
Чтобы кончить, понадобилось девять секунд.  
  


***

  
В зеркале отражался… в зеркале отражался… отражался в зеркале — о-па! Прекрасный он — Боаз Пристли! В любимой на данный момент футболке с надписью «Чем отличается психиатр от своего пациента? Один из них ночует дома».  
  
Боаз похлопал ресницами, Рон за спиной громко презрительно хмыкнул — наблюдал, сволочь. Не то для Рона, не то для куратора Пристли нанес завершающий штрих и подвел глаза черным.  
  
Куратора их группы доктора Мэйсон Боаз Пристли бесил, похоже, фактом своего существования. Она придумывала поводы, чтобы к нему придраться. И Боаз решил — какого черта? К людям нужно относиться хорошо. И избавил Мэйсон от необходимости что-то придумывать, выкрасив волосы и обновив гардероб. В первый день у доктора Мэйсон просто не нашлось слов. Она наматывала вокруг Боаза круги, рассматривая его прическу и одежду со всех сторон, и только открывала рот. Как рыба. На следующий день она опомнилась, и началась холодная война. Мэйсон даже обещала выпереть Боаза из колледжа, а фиг. Пристли оказался ублюдком дотошным. Он выучил устав наизусть: явного запрета на ношение футболок на занятия не было и надписи на них не регламентировались. И красные волосы не запрещались, и выбритые на затылке и щеках узоры. Об этом, гордо задрав подбородок, Пристли доктору Мэйсон и сообщил.  
  
А вот доктору Моррисону, у которого группа Боаза стажировалась, Пристли нравился. Впрочем, тяжело найти кого-то, кто не нравился бы Джеку Моррисону. Он, наверное, даже скунса поцеловал бы. А потом бы выяснил, почему скунс — такая сука, помог разрешить внутренние конфликты и пристроил работать на парфюмерную фабрику. И скунс бегал бы за Джеком Моррисоном хвостом и смотрел влюбленными глазами. Боаз вот смотрел. Нет, не в том смысле. Его условная бисексуальность так и не оправилась от неправильного Дина, и с того раза на мужиков у Пристли не стояло. Хотя, не будь Джек так надежно и волшебно женат, Боаз задумался бы. И разница в возрасте не останавливала. В конце концов, жалкие тридцать лет, фиг ли переживать? Зато Моррисон умел светиться изнутри, а Боаз уже понял, что это умение дорогого стоит. Но вот проблема — жена Джека Боазу тоже нравилась. Он смотрел на энергичную леди пятидесяти лет, жевал испеченные ею пироги, постанывая от восторга, и мечтал об усыновлении семейством Моррисонов.  
  
«Отстраняйтесь, не впускайте в душу, не относитесь слишком лично к пациентам», — вдалбливала Мэйсон. Моррисон любил, впускал, относился и плевал на правила. Вот поэтому и бродили за ним стайки бывших скунсов, превратившиеся в нормальных людей.  
  
Хотел бы Боаз быть таким, как Джек.  
  
Он бросил последний взгляд в зеркало, показал средний палец соседу по комнате и свалил в клинику. По пути проверил ячейку для писем — нет, он давно не ждал письма, это стало лишь привычкой.  
  
До клиники Боаз дошел за полчаса. На трамвае получилось бы быстрее, но не пройтись по солнышку, не полюбоваться на мост Золотые ворота, парящий над водой… Зачем тогда жить в Сан-Франциско?  
  
Во дворе клиники он задержался — захотелось постоять и попялиться в голубое небо. И Боаз замер, подставив лицо солнцу, наслаждаясь теплом.  
  
Из-за угла вышел Дуг.  
  
Пациент Моррисона Дуг Боазу нравился, неплохой парень, немного заторможенный, с некоторым количеством проблем и растерянной, неловкой улыбкой. Он заглядывал всем в глаза, точно спрашивая: «Мешаю?» Мешал. Но никто не решался ему об этом сказать. Сейчас Джек очень серьезно с Дугом работал, и Боазу казалось, что парень меняется, становится увереннее, общительнее.  
  
Боаз улыбнулся Дугу, получил ответную улыбку и снова прикрыл глаза, жалея, что не начал курить. Почему-то сейчас хотелось покрутить в пальцах сигарету.  
  
Он слышал, что Дуг продолжает топтаться рядом и негромко спросил:  
  
— Что, Дуг?  
  
— Ничего, — ответил Дуг, ударил Боаза ножом в бок и вошел в двери клиники.  
  
А падать в такое синее небо даже приятно…  
  
Потом Боазу расскажут, что ему повезло. Выжил.  
  
Наверное, Джеку Моррисону и Хэтти Бейли тоже по-своему повезло — они погибли на месте.  
  
А вот Сэму Робертсону — нет, он умирал в больнице еще целую неделю.  
  
Шизофрения, которую не смог определить гениальный Джек Моррисон. Иногда психиатры ошибаются вот так — как саперы.  
  
Но это Боаз Пристли узнал потом, а сейчас он лежал, смотрел в нереальное небо и считал. «Скорая» добиралась до клиники за четыре с половиной минуты, они проверяли.  
  
Четыре минуты двадцать пять секунд.  
  


***

  
Когда Пристли вышел из больницы, оставив там недоучившегося мальчика Боаза, он первым делом рванул в салон — проколол язык и губу. В планах была большая татушка, на все плечо. В конце концов, какого хрена? Не можешь изменить мир — меняй себя. Трудно изменить себя изнутри? Начни с внешности, остальное приложится.  
  
Пристли бросил Сан-Франциско, решительно и молча собрал вещи и ушел из кампуса, не прощаясь с Роном. Помедлил только возле ячейки для писем, но и в нее заглядывать не стал. В расписание автобусов ткнул с закрытыми глазами — повезло Санта-Крузу. Ну, решил Пристли, судьба.  
  
Первый год он справлялся. Второй год справлялся. На третьем году сделал ловкую и почти удачную попытку сдохнуть под забором. Просто захотелось выспаться без милого парнишки Дуга, являвшегося в каждый сон. Пристли и напился. Виски отлично сработал. Терять память показалось хорошим выходом. Через полгода Пристли понял, что выход ни хуя не хороший, зато легкий, быстрый и окончательный.  
  
Однажды ему не повезло, вернее, как потом выяснилось, повезло: заборчик, который выбрал Пристли, торчал из земли возле дома Тракера.  
  
Владелец закусочной «Дюймовочка» страдал привычкой подбирать то, что плохо лежит. Именно из-за этого ему пришлось пристроить в разнообразные «хорошие руки» более десятка помойных котов. Пристроить в программу реабилитации помойного бывшего студента было даже легче — он хоть не царапался, правда, орал ничуть не тише ободранного кошака.  
  
Бесплатная программа — один из филиалов ада на земле, Пристли узнавал.  
  
В ней подрабатывала волонтером незабвенная доктор Мэйсон. И было бы грустно, если бы не было так смешно — ее же Пристли встретил на собраниях анонимных алкоголиков. Хорошо хоть доктор — «да блин, сколько можно, зови уже меня Рэйчел!» — в кураторы не напросилась. Не слишком верила в свою устойчивость. И правильно, на самом деле. Через пару месяцев Пристли наткнулся на доктора «зови меня Рэйчел» в баре, где она методично и целенаправленно надиралась: упорства ей всегда было не занимать.  
  
После третьей рюмки Рэйчел старательно уговаривала Пристли восстановиться в колледже, после шестой — выпрашивала обещание никогда этого не делать.  
  
— Никогда не восстанавливайся. Ты не сможешь. Наша работа подходит только равнодушным, а неравнодушных убивает. У тебя был кто-то, кого ты не можешь забыть?  
  
Пристли вообще не страдал забывчивостью, и в памяти пронеслась вереница лиц, вот только остановилась она на одном — мягко улыбнулся Дуг. Вот блядь, а в стакане только вода с лимоном! Пристли усилием воли сменил картинку: заискрился золотой песок на дне прозрачного ручья, мелькнула полоска загорелой кожи.  
  
Рэйчел, не сводившая взгляда с Пристли, удовлетворенно кивнула:  
  
— Если она жива, не отпускай.  
  
Пристли не стал уточнять местоимения, он впервые подумал «жив ли Дин?», а не «где Дин?» И ему стало очень страшно.  
  
Пристли приготовился тащить Рэйчел к ее дому на плечах, но милая леди только сняла босоножки на охренительно высоком каблуке и зашагала по обочине дороги. Напоследок крикнула, не оборачиваясь:  
  
— Восстанавливайся только когда поймешь, как он это делал!  
  
Потом показала средний палец и исчезла из жизни Пристли.  
  
Он сделал еще пару татушек, немного отрастил волосы и начал носить ирокез. В башке теперь было больше искусственных дырок, чем настоящих. Тракер, оценив новшества, одобрительно хмыкнул и сообщил, что «мальчик нуждается в присмотре», посему теперь работает в «Дюймовочке». Пристли не возражал.  
  
Его все устраивало, более чем. Он даже на работу ходил не слишком регулярно, чтобы не привыкнуть, чтобы его нынешняя прекрасная реальность не стала обыденностью. А потом случился ураган по имени Тиш, который по Пристли отплясал не по-детски. Идиот потому что Пристли-то — так открыться.  
  
Нет, Тиш он не винил. Хоть и идиот, но не дурак: все видел и понимал. Но, блин, покажите человека, который не ловится на извечное: «да, я знаю, что она (подставить нужное), но со мной она так не поступит».  
  
Да, я знаю, что ей нравится трахаться и она всем изменяет, но со мной она так не поступит.  
  
Да, я знаю, что она ищет мужика с большими членом и кошельком. У меня-то член средний, а кошелек и того хуже, но со мной она так не…  
  
Да, я знаю, что Тиш просто не может остановиться, но со мной она…  
  
Поступила.  
  
К двадцати восьми годам Пристли из личного опыта вывел формулу идеальных отношений. Выглядела она так: секс минус все остальное. Только секс. Один секс. И нафиг отношения.  
  
Влюбленность? Родственные души? Прогулки под луной? Не-а. Трахай сам или позволяй трахать себя, для здоровья, говорят, полезно.  
  
Пристли завел футболку с надписью «Только не в мозг, пожалуйста», которую так ни разу и не надел, и свалил из «Дюймовочки». Остатки живого человека в нем подсказывали, что хотя ему и нужен дом, Тиш он нужнее. В конце концов, мечта Пристли разбилась только пару-тройку раз в жизни, а мечта Тиш разлеталась на осколки ежедневно. Так кому хуже?  
  
Тракер просил остаться, но Пристли не мог отключить секундомер, начинавший тикать за полчаса до окончания рабочего дня. За тридцать минут до того, как Тиш уйдет с очередным мудаком и надеждой поймать свою мечту.  
  
Двадцать семь минут…  
  


***

  
Выходные в компании коллег — еще один филиал ада на земле. Пристли проверял.  
  
А тем более когда пьяный в треску менеджер отдела мелкой техники мусолил твое ухо и жарко обещал:  
  
— Со следующего месяца эта должность твоя! Клянусь, сладкий, так оно и будет!  
  
Через восемь месяцев после Тиш Пристли все еще оставался унылым говном, в которое сам себя превратил. Семь голубых рубашек в шкафу, трое серых брюк, два ремня, прилизанные волосы и должность начальника отдела цифровых диктофонов в перспективе. Охуительный карьерный рост!  
  
Пристли пил только воду, героическая гибель под забором его больше не привлекала, а вот коллеги азартно погружались в алкогольный отрыв. Пристли тоже исправно наливали, вазон с какой-то цветущей хренью возле их стола, наверное, уже песни пел. После восьмого тоста Пристли вдруг проникся дурацкой идеей свалить домой, связать вместе два коричневых ремня и вложить голову в получившуюся элегантную петлю.  
  
Он вернулся в свою маленькую комнату, сунулся в шкаф и наткнулся на стопку старых футболок. Сверху лежала синяя с корявой надписью маркером от руки «Какого черта?»  
  
Пристли снял рубашку и брюки, натянул футболу, выудил с дальней полки синюю тушь и густо намазал ресницы. Попробовал поставить в ирокез волосы, но руки не послушались, утратили навык, поэтому пряди на голове кренились в разные стороны.  
  
Вот так он и пошел в тату-салон — длинные шорты-плавки, футболка «Какого черта?» и пьяный ирокез на голове. Синий.  
  
«Выздоравливаю?» — думал Пристли, рассматривая океан.  
  
И да, ему вслед свистели. Охренительный, кстати, звук. Давно Пристли так остро не чувствовал себя собой, а не каким-то несчастным, затраханным жизнью мудаком.  
  
Вот, кстати, надо заказать футболку «Не позволяй жизни трахать себя. Просто люби ее».  
  
В салоне Пристли выбрал самую яркую татушку — стилизованное имя «Платиша» и пошлейшие розочки. В следующий раз он выбьет на спине «Хороших девочек переоценивают».  
  
Видимо, Пристли наконец сделал что-то правильное, потому что жизнь, которая все показывала ему уродливую рожу, вдруг повернулась к Пристли накачанной гладкой задницей. Пристли сел в кресло, ткнул пальцем в выбранную татушку и поднял глаза. И встретился в зеркале взглядом с мастером.  
  
Машины времени существуют: один взгляд и минуты начинают течь назад.  
  
Да, изменился, да, длинные волосы почти скрывали лицо, да ямочки на щеках нихуя не ямочки, а почти морщины. Но — глаза! И на этот раз никакая литература этого чертового мира не помогла. Пристли утонул.  
  
— Эй, а ты действительно незабываем, — хрипло произнес он.  
  
— Бо, — сказал Дин и улыбнулся, скупо, одними губами.  
  
От этой улыбки ничего не засияло, не осветилось. Дин погас.  
  
В какой-то момент Пристли разобрал нервный смех — они не могли расцепиться, как борцы в клинче, ни один из них был не в силах опустить взгляд.  
  
Внезапный смешок ослабил напряжение. Дин задвигался, пробормотал:  
  
— Так, что ты выбрал, будем делать…  
  
— Дин, — Пристли поймал Дина за руку. — А я ждал от тебя письма.  
  
Блядский мир, который кое-что, ей богу, задолжал Боазу Пристли, накренился и приготовился к кульбиту. И на этот раз будь Пристли проклят, если испугается. А сиять снова он Дина научит. Он же в мозгоправы готовился и в душеведы? Вот, значит, шанс поправить и изведать.  
  
— Я написал. Через три года.  
  
— У тебя адреса не было, — обличающее заявил Пристли и ткнул пальцем в отражение Дина в зеркале.  
  
— Я адрес кампуса приблизительно помнил, — пожал плечами Дин. — Ну и решил, что студентов с именем Боаз не так много.  
  
Пристли тихо засмеялся. Эх, как все же жаль, что он так не получил то письмо «В кампус, Боазу».  
  
— Я не учился уже, — пояснил он, и тут вдруг накатило, вспомнил, почему не учился.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Дин. — Заходил… Когда вернулся.  
  
— Вернулся? — спросил Пристли.  
  
— Из Афганистана, — коротко ответил Дин.  
  
Повисло молчание. Блин, им же… неловко! Значит, после того как Пристли по пьяни забыл их первый секс, неловко им не было. Когда они трахались в душе, озвучивая процесс соседям, тоже все было окей. Когда целовались у полного автобуса … Да им охрененно уютно было! А теперь они смущаются, блин!  
  
Что там на футболке написано? Так вот — какого черта?  
  
— Дин, пойдем выпьем пива? — предложил Пристли. — Вернее, я воду, ты пиво.  
  
Дин помолчал, потом резко откинул волосы со щеки:  
  
— И сейчас хочешь со мной выпить?  
  
Наверное, именно так Дин избавлялся от навязчивых людей — демонстрировал стекающий по щеке к челюсти шрам. Да, наверняка многих отпугивало. А Пристли словно ударило. Он протянул руку, коснулся щеки ладонью и встревожено спросил:  
  
— Болит?  
  
Дин поймал ладонь Пристли, ласково сжал и негромко засмеялся:  
  
— Прошло давно. Я тоже воду, может, вообще в бар не пойдем, на пляже посидим?  
  
Блядь! Даже не нужно каким-то особым умом обладать, все предельно прозрачно. Счастье, что они встретились в тату-салоне, а ведь могли бы и на собрании АА. Охрененно весело.  
  
— Почему передумал? — уточнил Пристли.  
  
Дин поднял брови:  
  
— Мне много чего говорили. От «это отвратительно» до «меня так заводит», но никто до сих пор не спрашивал… — заканчивать фразу Дин не стал.  
  
Он рассматривал Пристли так долго, что тот забеспокоился:  
  
— Изменился?  
  
Дин покачал головой:  
  
— Глаза, Бо. Сдохнуть можно, какие же у тебя глаза…  
  
Дин уверенно, умело провел ладонями по его волосам, и пьяный ирокез встал по стойке смирно.  
  
И не только ирокез.  
  
— У меня час свободный, пойдем? — улыбнулся Дин.  
  
— Пойдем…  
  
Пятьдесят девять минут.  
  


***

  
— Ты не стал психиатром, — констатировал Дин.  
  
Кола не пиво, много не выпьешь. Первая неловкость ушла, но мир оставался размытым, сдвинутым, не в фокусе, и Пристли не знал, как вернуть ощущениям резкость.  
  
Под постепенно темнеющим небом шлялись парочки, шуршал океан, загорались первые звезды. И как-то все это решительно шло вразрез с формулой идеальных отношений имени Боаза Пристли. Но ничего менять не хотелось, потому что час давно прошел, а Дин так и не вспомнил, что ему нужно возвращаться.  
  
— Не-а, — Пристли умолк, надеясь, что Дин не будет настаивать, но тот внезапно проявил упрямство.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос,— мягко упрекнул Дин.  
  
Они обменивались ничего не значащими словами, но кроме пустых слов было теплое плечо, на которое Пристли опирался. Вот из-за этого все и случилось: Пристли взял и выложил, расписал в красках и Джека, и Дуга, и ножичек, блестящий под солнечными лучами. И даже ожидание «Скорой» в течение четырех минут тридцати секунд.  
  
Дин слушал молча, сдержанно, только углы губ подрагивали.  
  
— Понимаешь, как Джек нельзя, не получится у меня, а как Мэйсон — не хочу.  
  
Они помолчали.  
  
— Где? — вдруг спросил Дин, и Пристли отчего-то совершенно правильно понял вопрос.  
  
Он провел рукой по левому боку, обозначая место, куда когда-то угодил нож. Дин развернулся, медленно наклонился и прижался лбом, ласково потерся щекой и поцеловал через футболку.  
  
— Несправедливо, — пробормотал он. — Несправедливо. Ты же не был, а все равно…  
  
У Пристли слезы на глаза навернулись. И он вдруг понял, что вот так это делал Джек — нет, не целовал полузнакомых чуваков на пляже, а сочувствовал раненым душам.  
  
— А потом? — голос Дина звучал глухо.  
  
Теперь он сидел, опираясь затылком на плечо Пристли, и тот самым естественным жестом коснулся губами макушки, как будто часто так делал, как будто имел право так поступать.  
  
— А потом был ураган Тиш. Не подумай, она хорошая девушка, просто…  
  
— …хороших девушек переоценивают, — улыбнулся Дин. — Так трудно? — уже серьезно спросил он.  
  
— Нет, мало времени прошло, — ответил Пристли и вдруг понял — так и есть. Тиш уйдет из его жизни, забудется. — По-настоящему трудно — только Дуг.  
  
Дин прижался сильнее, взял его за руку, переплел пальцы, и Пристли только сейчас понял, что уже какое-то время обнимает Дина.  
  
— А у тебя? Рори? — оказывается, он помнил имя «хорошей девушки» Дина.  
  
— Рори? — неуверенно повторил тот. — Наверное. Сейчас я думаю, что был идиотом. Дело же не в том, что я не умел красиво комментировать ее статьи. Знаешь, когда я впервые сказал ей «я люблю тебя», она ответила «ага»…  
  
Пристли заржал.  
  
— А у слова мудак есть женский род? — сквозь смех выдавил он, в полутьме замечая, что лицо Дина, сначала обиженное, смягчается полуулыбкой. — Мудак твоя Рори да и только. Не стоит называть ее именем ураган. Тогда чьим?  
  
Дин недолго помолчал.  
  
— Восьмая рота, вся, не поименно, — уронил он.  
  
— А они-то что тебе сделали?  
  
— Не выжили, сволочи, — злым звенящим голосом ответил Дин.  
  
Пристли смотрел на него. Слишком темно и вокруг, и внутри. Нечему сиять. Ничего, ничего, все вернется, Пристли сумеет. Он осторожно наклонился, коснулся губами губ Дина, и тот вдруг прижался сильно, почти болезненно, ворвался в рот языком, провел по зубам, небу. Они целовались так долго, что тягостные воспоминания рассеивались, а оставалось только ощущение скользящих между пальцами гладких прядей.  
  
— Мы слишком спешим? — шепнул Пристли, прерываясь чтобы вздохнуть воздуха. Необходимость дышать казалась ужасно несправедливой.  
  
— В прошлый раз вышло быстрее, — неуверенно ответил Дин и накрыл ладонью твердый бугор на шортах Пристли.  
  
Пристли выдохнул сквозь зубы и подался вверх, прижимаясь к ласкающей руке. Блядь.  
  
— Так, — напряженно сказал он, торопясь, пока мозги не отключились. — Фамилия. Адрес.  
  
— Дин Форестер, Ист-Клифф-драйв, отель «Вилла виста», я там работаю, ну и живу, — быстро выпалил Дин и пообещал:— Не бойся, мы больше не потеряемся. Я не позволю.  
  
Секс на пляже — нифига не романтично, только песок в трусах. Пристли знал это точно, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Хоть песчаные дюны, лишь бы Дин еще раз так двинулся, да-да, вот так, и чуть-чуть сильнее потер через шорты ребром ладони ноющий член. И Дин двинулся, и потер, он с бешеным напором впивался в губы Пристли, громко выдыхая ему в рот.  
  
Мозг? «Ответ на ваш запрос будет сформирован позже, когда удастся выбраться из пениса и вернуться в черепную коробку».  
  
Ой.  
  
— Пойдем хоть номер в мотеле снимем, — задыхаясь, попросил Пристли. — Тебе, может, и не впервой на пляже трахаться, а я стесняюсь.  
  
— Впервой-впервой, — утешил Дин, вдохнул воздуха и сообразил: — Номер? Не, не нужен. «Вилла виста» вон, — он махнул рукой в сторону ряда светящихся возле дороги окон.  
  
— Так чего мы до сих пор тут сид… лежим? — завопил Пристли, вскочил и рванул к домам.  
  
Между прочим, бегать со стояком страшно неудобно, зато в перспективе маячил нормальный секс! На кровати!  
  
Размечтался.  
  
Кровать, правда, была. Потом. Очень-очень потом. Когда ввалились в небольшую захламленную комнату — разбросанная одежда, пара ободранных досок для серфинга, продавленная кушетка — Дин прижал Пристли к стене и на мгновение замер. А когда снова начал двигаться — лихорадочно возбужденный, отчаянно торопящийся Дин исчез. Он бережно, медленно снял с Пристли футболку и занялся его телом. Именно занялся — вдумчиво и серьезно. Столько нежности и внимания не доставалось Пристли, наверное, никогда. Дин вылизывал, покусывал, гладил, прижимался пахом к паху, терся неритмично, меняя нажим и скорость. Сводил с ума, сука.  
  
— Ты… охрененно… держишься, — просипел Пристли.  
  
— Я охрененно боюсь, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Дин. — Это же ты, я не хочу испортить. Хочу, чтобы тебе было классно.  
  
Через десять минут такого издевательства Пристли казалось, что он сейчас рехнется. Вот уж не знал, что нежностью можно сорвать крышу. Мокрый язык выплясывал по шее, и кожа горела, член сочился смазкой, и шорты были уже мокрыми насквозь. Будет позорно кончить, даже не касаясь себя руками. Дин молчал, только иногда рвано переводил дыхание и менял ритм движений, а вот Пристли стонал — тихо, сорвано, непрерывно. Желание притронуться к своему члену стало невыносимым, но Дин обхватил запястья Пристли, прижал к стене. Здоровый — дергайся не дергайся, не освободишься.  
  
— Потерпи, все будет, — тихо пообещал он, и Пристли кивнул.  
  
Дин тут же отпустил его руки, но, чтобы выполнить обещание и потерпеть, Пристли пришлось куда-то их деть, и он с силой провел ладонями по волосам Дина, потер соски, погладил грудь и ключицы. Каким-то десятым чувством уловил недостаточность для Дина мягкого прикосновения и впился в солоноватую, пахнущую океаном кожу зубами, оставляя след, метку. Дин ахнул, почти крикнул — коротко, звонко. Он одним движением стащил с Пристли шорты, от своих джинсов освободился точно так же — быстро, ловко. А потом сделал шаг назад и замер, глядя на Пристли. Тот тоже не мог отвести взгляда от лица Дина, от темных жадных глаз, от блестящих в оскале зубов, от напряженного, вытянувшегося в его сторону тела. Потом Дин длинно, напоказ облизал пальцы, рванул Пристли на себя, развел коленом его ноги, скользнул рукой по спине, заднице, коснулся копчика, отверстия. Пристли сжался, но Дин был осторожен — растягивал, расслаблял. И это было — как будто раз за разом касаешься открытого огня незащищенной ладонью — дергало, прошивало насквозь.  
  
На пару секунд Дин отстранился, зашуршала разорванная упаковка. Краткий перерыв, но отдышаться Пристли не успел. Дин вернулся, подвел ладони под его бедра, приподнял и медленно насадил на свой член. Пристли только и успел подумать — ну есть у него такая дурная привычка, — как повезло захапать, наверное, единственного во всей вселенной чувака, который может трахать его, держа на весу. Но тут Дин нашел нужный ритм и нужный угол, и все унеслось. Никто не способен думать, когда твердый член быстро бьется в простату, а горячий язык вырисовывает влажные узоры на груди. Пристли вцепился зубами в свою руку, чтобы сдержать не стон — вопль. И кончил, не коснувшись члена, и почувствовал, как вздрагивает, освобождаясь, Дин, уже не молча — длинно, отчаянно вскрикивая.  
  
Они замерли, прижимаясь друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Почти через минуту Пристли пробормотал:  
  
— Отпусти, — и потянулся ступнями к полу.  
  
Дин только повыше перехватил, помотал головой и снова уткнулся лицом в его грудь.  
  
— Не могу. Отпущу, а ты исчезнешь.  
  
— Разбежался, — проворчал Пристли. — Не надейся.  
  
Лучший секс в его жизни — тот, с Дином, стремительно терял лидирующие позиции, уступая их — сюрприз, сюрприз! — сексу с Дином. Если бы оставались силы, Пристли засмеялся бы.  
  
Впрочем, от Дина он всегда хотел большего — собственные правила глумливо усмехнулись и свалили к черту — и твердого плеча, на которое можно уложить голову, и мягкого глуховатого голоса, и теплых губ, ласково целующих шею.  
  
Все это Пристли получил, когда они наконец добрались до кровати.  
  
И тут Дин сделал попытку все похерить. Сначала он начал ерзать, потом крутиться, потом глухо спросил:  
  
— Ты… Может, ты хотел бы пойти домой?  
  
Пристли словно холодной водой окатили, он сел, одним движением натянул футболку. А вот это обидно — он ведь поверил в «отпущу, а ты исчезнешь» и честно приготовился осчастливить Дина собой до скончания времен.  
  
Ну что ж, времена скончались еще до рассвета.  
  
— Ну и пойду, — сквозь зубы процедил Пристли. — Ну и пойду!  
  
Карма у него такая! Всякие Тиш в женском ли, мужском ли обличьях. К Зоу, что ли, сходить, пусть руками поводит, может, порчу какую найдет?  
  
— Ты не понял, — прошептал Дин.  
  
Он не смотрел на Пристли, прятал глаза — это очень удобно делать, когда волосы волной закрывают лицо.  
  
— Да понял я все, — Пристли подумал, что сейчас заревет, как подросток-гот на семейном пикнике.  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы найти кроссовки.  
  
— Нет, — Дин прижался щекой к его спине. — Я не дам тебе выспаться. Понимаешь, у меня… Ну… бывают кошмары.  
  
Пристли повернулся, всмотрелся в бледное лицо, обвел пальцем чуть дрогнувшие губы.  
  
— Это ничего, — он медленно опустился на подушку. — Иди сюда, — притянул Дина, положил его голову к себе на грудь, обнял крепко, чувствуя, как расслабляются от его прикосновений мышцы.  
  
«Кажется, будет не слишком легко, а?» — подумал Пристли и вдруг спросил:  
  
— А помнишь, ты говорил, что Рори любовь твой жизни? Может, ты ошибался? Может, у меня есть шанс?  
  
— Да, да, да, — быстро ответил Дин. — А… у меня?  
  
— Да.  
  
Разве нужны еще какие-то слова?  
  
Дин поднял голову, глянул в лицо Пристли и засиял — заискрились на дне прозрачного родника золотые крапинки, посветлело в комнате.  
  
А утром текла вода в душе, пахло кофе, и у Пристли с Дином было одно полотенце на двоих и дохрена времени.  
  
Сколько? Боаз Пристли не считал. Все время этого мира?

**Author's Note:**

> Боаз — с иврита «Бо» переводится как «в нем», «оз» — «сила». Имя Боаз можно перевести как «в нем — сила».


End file.
